Sunday Morning
by tournesoul
Summary: You know it, Blaine. You know you want to spend the rest of your life with him. And god, you are sure you want every sunday morning to be like this one. And you knew that Kurt always zig when you think he's about to zag, so, Why does he surprise you?


The sunlight through the shutters wakes you up.

You open your eyes lazily, just to realize that there's an Angel lying in your chest.

You take a deep look in him. The Sunlight bathes the pale skin in his body, his nude body. And it's like he is shining. Glowing.

You pass your hands through his messy brown hair, and he smiles in his sleep. And well, Blaine, whenever you boyfriend smiles, you can't help but smile.

Suddenly you realize that you are both synchronized breathing. You wonder about how can it be possible for two bodys to be so conected.

You know you have been staring for a while, but it's not like you really care. You are sure that you can be staring at him forever. And now a thought crossed your head: you want to stare like this forever.

And who can blame on you? The sight is perfect. He is perfect. His pale skin, his shaped body, his shiny hair, his smile, his eyes. His everything is perfect.

And is not only his appearance. You had never know someone so flawless like him and you are damn sure that you'll never know, simply cause there's nobody like him. He is the bravest, compassionate, loyal, flamboyant, moral, kind, fiercest - You can follow this for ages, right?- Man you had ever met.

You just love him so much. And the thought that he loves you back is the fuel to live your life at your best, is what leads you to try to be a better man. Is what have you smiling like an idiot for almost 8 years. It is what has saved you multiple times, like when you still where a teenager and you suffered about your father acceptance, and he shows you that your own acceptance and your own self love where more important (and he told you that you were perfect for him, and frankly, that's all that matter).

You never want to leave this bed, right? You never want to leave the boy who's lying over you. You want, no, you need every sunday morning to be like this one forever (And god knows that you need every saturday night to be like las night, too). You are sure that your body needs to wake up next to this amazing man every single day of your life.

He starts to wake up, and you get lost in his glowing eyes. Those eyes, god, there sould be books of poetry about how gorgeous those eyes are.

- "Morning, love" - he says with a sleepy voice. As you don't answer, he adds - "You seem to wake in a Edward Cullen creepy mood, baby. Why are you staring?"

- "Marry me" - There it is, your mouth has rushed once again (like in almost every important memory you share with Kurt: your first date, your first "I love you", your first kiss, your first time), but it doesn't really matter now. All you know it's that there's nothing else you are able to say now.

- "Wait, What?"

- "Please, please, marry me" - you say - "I know I should take you to dinner to a fancy place, I know I should buy you the most beutiful ring in the world, but I just... I just can't wait a second more. I love you, I need to sepend all my life with you, and I need you to marry me"

Kur doesn't answer, he just keep staring at your eyes like looking for something.

- "Kurt please... please, honey, say something"

But his mouth doesn't open. Instead, he just turn around and star to look for something in the drawer of his bedside table.

You saw him take three deep breaths, and then finally turn arround to face you.

- "I was thinking to ask you in our anniversary"- He says, while he open a little red box- "but I guess I can do it now" - The box contains a beautiful and classy silver ring, cover with little diamonds. "Blaine Warbler"- you both giggle - "We had been together for years. You had been my friend, my partner, my lover. You helped me in my darker times, you cheered up my wildest dreams. We had seen everything in each other eyes. You are my soulmate. I love you and I will definetly marry you." - He is crying tears of joy.

- "Look" - He says, showing you the interior of the ring. The words "_You're Always my Teeneage Dream_" were writen.

Now there's tears going down slowly by your face, but you are smiling like and idiot. He takes your hand a puts the ring in your finger. You admire the ring that's now glued to your left hand, shining under the sunlight, and it seems like your hand has been made to wear that ring.

He place his hand in your face making you look at him. You stare at his sunny covered eyes for hours or second (you are not sure, and you really don't care).

You can't believe how lucky you are, right? How blessed you are. And without hesitating, you kiss him.

You, Blaine Anderson, are marrying Kurt Hummel, the man of your dreams, the man you love. And there are gonna be mornings like today's morning forever.


End file.
